legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb of Exar Kun
The Tomb of Exar Kun, also known as the Temple of Exar Kun or Dark Temple was a Sith temple on Yavin 4. History Just before he fully embraced the dark side of the Force, the fallen Jedi Exar Kun came to Yavin 4, where he enslaved the native Massassi, who saw him as a god. He he had them construct temples in his honour, one of which would later become known as the Temple of Exar Kun. Kun used the temple as a private retreat, where he went to further his studies of the Force. Shortly before his death at the end of the Great Sith War in 3,996 BBY, Kun drew upon the life forces of the entire Massassi population to transfer his spirit into the temple, where his spirit resided for the next four thousand years. The temple was rediscovered during the Battle of Yavin by a Rebel naturalist called Dr'uun Unnh. He instantly realized that it was a Sith temple and was intrigued by the fact that, while all the other temples on Yavin IV were worn and ruined, this temple showed no signs of aging at all. Unnh was killed shortly after, when his speeder bike was hit by a crashed TIE/ln starfighter, but details of the temple were recovered on his data pad, by a search team. In 7 ABY, Rhyley Stargazer and Kileo Dimoh stumbled upon the location whilst disorientated during a thunderstorm and initially sought sanctuary within the ruins. Getting closer to the location, their combined force presence awoke the sleeping Exar Kun spirit, who tried to use Stargazer to draw the two Force Sensitives to him. Fortunately Kileo Dimoh felt a warning from her grandmother and pulled Rhyley away from going any nearer to the location, setting off in the opposite direction. Too weak to stop them Exar Kun's spirit remained to haunt the tomb. Design & Layout The temple was situated on a volcanic island called the Isle of Kun in the middle of a deep lake and it could only be reached on foot by stepping stones. These were set a few centimeters beneath the surface of the water, which forced all who crossed them to approach the temple with their heads bowed, so they could watch their feet. The temple itself was made from polished black-colored obsidian that was studded with corusca gems. It was etched with Sith hieroglyphics and pictographs, that translated as magic incantations to protect the temple and call doom to its defilers. At its apex was a large statue of the Sith Lord Exar Kun and outside, there was a small courtyard. Inside, the temple had just one chamber and catacombs beneath it. These consisted of a number of chambers, interlinked by tunnels. The last chamber contained the sarcophagus of Exar Kun, where presumably his body was intended to be placed after his death, although it is unknown if this actually happened, as he fused his spirit into the very walls of the Yavin 4 temples—possibly taking his body too. The temple also had a water cistern inside of it. Foot Note This Location is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the locations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Locations